Dear Diary 2:Revelation
by Angel May Cry
Summary: Sequal to Dear Diary, more of Integra writing in her diary, this is made for the people who commented on the first. I hope this one is more pleasing.


Dear Diary 2: Revelation

This 1 is gonna be multi- chapter since with school and all I don't have a lot of time to write.

  


Author's note: The first Dear Diary wasn't supposed to be good or anything, it came out of boredom and nothing to do. Three people were kind enough to review that story and I believe two of which asked if there was more. With that in mind, I decided to make this continuation so that it has effort put into and hopefully be more enjoyable. I know I'm not really too good of a writer, I wish I could be like some on this website, but I do try my best (which I did with everything but Dear Diary), If I had known anyone would have liked the first Dear Diary I would have tried more. I really hope this one comes out better with my effort. Anyone who has reviewed any of my works, thank you VERY much. Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me. I greatly appreciate every single one.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters

  


(This begins the day after Integra's last entry in the first Dear Diary)

  


June 16 

Wonderful Diary,

It was unexpected what happened after I placed what I thought to be my last entry until next year. Alucard, my loyal friend and protector, for years I have been in love with. I would dare never say a word of it. He is a vampire, dead, undead, inhuman. Still, despite all of those I do love him. He told me he loved me after prying into my office when I wrote the entry last night. He read my feelings of love on that sheet of paper in this diary. I guess Walter really did get me a wonderful gift for my birthday, if it was not for this diary, I may never have known Alucard loved me in return. It is almost like a fantasy come true that a child would dream of. Now, I turn back, seeing all my romantic relationships. They were all human men. The first when I was still only in elementary school, the boy I "went out with", my first kiss was with him. We may still be together if it was not for going into Iscariot. He is Enrico Maxwell. He was a dear, sweet, and even charming young man. Now I'm not entirely sure what I think of him. Then there was Dante, the boy I met at 14 when I ran away. We separated when he found out what Hellsing was. As I grew more into a woman, there was Shane, my last boyfriend. He claimed that he no longer liked my attitude toward things and couldn't handle it. All of these boyfriends caused my such heartache. To say the least, It was really Alucard. I wanted to be with him, yet I lied even to myself that wasn't what I wanted. Each boy I wished it could be Alucard. I fear him, now. Through my veil of confidence and cold expressions, I fear that he will refuse me and cause my heartache once again, possibly thinking I'm a pathetic human. I also fear he will expect too much of me if we progress. I never went "far" in terms or relationships. I settled at french kissing. I do not regret that choice, I am human. I do fear rejection and disappointment. I wished many times he were human, I would feel more at ease. My love is better than that, no matter what he is, he still has a human soul. I don't care what anyone or anything states. I'm still wishing again. It changed once again. I wish to be with Alucard and for this to work out. May God lend me this favor and allow this love and allow the possibility for it to flourish. 

  


June 23

Helpful Diary,

Good Lord. Alucard. Last night was unexpected. I went to take a bath. While I was bathing, Alucard appeared beside the tub. I tried to cover much of my body as I could. He asked me if he could join me. All in the same moment I was embarrassed, joyful, and I also wanted to shoot him. I made my remark as to that the bath was suited for one person just like the rest. Then what he said shocked me. He said something like ' since we are together now, why not'. I was thrilled of course but my ruthless side wanted to take over. I decided to give it a try. I barley took any chances. He held a towel outstretched and told me to get out for a second. I followed that and wrapped my body in the towel. I turned my head at the sight of him undressing. He told me to come closer, than to sit on his lap. Since I didn't want to show myself I stepped in with the towel. He didn't allow it. He said I had nothing to worry about and took it off himself. I think I may have blushed when I sat. He kindly put his arms around me. I played with my damp hair for a reason to not interact. Then he softly said "Master..." and turned me a bit had me take part in a sensual kiss. I was sweet and soft. Less and less, even a surprise to myself I was getting less uncomfortable. Strange how my wildest dreams are coming true right before me. Today I was offered to go to dinner with Alucard. I did not object. I just hope it isn't obvious who I am, and what he is. 


End file.
